Candlehead's rampage
by Agent BM
Summary: Candlehead turns into a monster from the game Rampage and goes on a rampage around the arcade destroying and attacking the one's who tortured and tormented her throughout her life, I suck at summaries I'm not sure if this summary was good or not. Review and no flames
1. Chapter 1

**Candlehead's Rampage**

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

Candlehead's businesses have been running very slowly so candlehead was doing some odd jobs around the arcade to pass the time, and they surprisingly paid well. Candlehead was currently in the game Rampage for a soda test. The scientists in the game were working on a way to fix the game's soda without all the side effects of turning into a monster so it could be sold throughout the arcade. Candlehead was currently in front of a table with 2 cans of soda with 2 scientists monitoring her through a window in the room next to her

"Okay Ms. Candle, try soda A" said scientist 1

Candlehead drank from a yellow soda can but didn't like it

"Yuck, this stuff is awful" said Candlehead before throwing the can behind her

"Exactly, soda companies don't care much about quality taste, but we do. Now try soda S" said Scientist 2

Candlehead drank from a green can that said Scum Soda on it and loved it

"This soda is great, it's the best drink I've ever tasted" said Candlehead excitedly

"You don't feel anything wrong with it, you don't feel sick or anything?" Asked scientist 1

"Not at all, this stuff is amazing" said candlehead as she drank the whole can

"I think we did it, we made the perfect soda" said scientist 2

"Scum labs is gonna make millions" said scientist 1

Candlehead's stomach grumbled, and not in a good way. She clutched it tightly and felt dizzy. The 2 scientists noticed

"Ms. Candle are you alright?" Asked 2

"I don't feel so good, I feel like I'm gonna throw up" said Candlehead

she stumbled around the room knocking stuff over. She began to grow bigger and bigger. Her clothes ripped off her body and her skin turned green and scaly, she grew a tail and grew sharp teeth. She turned into a giant gator monster

"Oh no, not again" said 1 as he and scientist 2 ran to candlehead. She was still a little dizzy but was getting her vision back

"Ms. Candle, please remain calm, your body suffered a negative reaction from the soda. Don't worry we're gonna help you" said 1

Candlehead looked at herself, she was big and ugly

"You 2 make Candle ugly, I kill you" shouted candlehead in a monster voice before crushing the scientists

she ran to the games exit with alarms going off. The scientists shouted not to let her out, but it was too late. She made it to the game's exit and headed towards the arcade, the scientists couldn't do anything now but wait for the effects to wear off, but that could take a few hours.

Thoughts and memories flooded candlehead's brain, bad ones. The torture and torment she got from games. The terminators attacking her in her home, aliens eating her, high prices at tappers, torment from other game characters. Now that she was big and strong it was time for revenge. She exited the game's tunnel and started her rampage throughout the arcade


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Candlehead went into the first game she hated since the first arcade, terminator salvation. She remembered the terminators nearly tried to kill her and destroy her home, and they tried to kill her friend Vanellope. She wouldn't let that go away. She entered the game where the humans were fighting one of their never ending battles against the machines. Both sides stopped fighting when they noticed Candlehead. The humans didn't know what to do, but the machines did. They fired their guns at candlehead, but their plasma blasts didn't affect her one bit

"Candlehead smash puny robots"

Candlehead banged her hands on the ground destroying as many robots as she could. A hunter killer tank drove up to her and she smashed it with her tail. The humans cheered for her as she destroyed the hk's and endos that tried to shoot her. The machines were desperate and sent out a harvester to kill her. The harvester shot a big plasma blast at her which made her very angry

"Candlehead don't like you, you will die" shouted Candlehead

she ran up to the harvester and ripped it in half without much effort. She ripped it's head off an the machines did something they never did, they retreated. Candlehead smiled at her victory as the humans cheered her name.

Candlehead left the humans to celebrate her triumph and went to her next game, aliens extermination. She broke into the abandoned colony and crushed the aliens that ran up to her. They burned her feet with their blood but candlehead healed quickly. She made it to the queens nest where she was sleeping and ripped her body in half. Acid blood sprayed on her face but she didn't mind. Now it was time for her to go to the next game, tapper. Tapper always gave her a hard time ordering too much to the point he cut other off the root beer for 2 weeks, she was really thirsty for root beer after fighting her game's worst enemies and made her way down to the 3rd floor


End file.
